


Старые песни о главном (о фидбеке)

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Series: Челлендж (fandom Tarantino 2020) [3]
Category: Fandom Kombat - Fandom, Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Canon-typical swearing, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fansubs, Gen, Humor, Retelling, Script Format, Script Parody, Slice of Life, Переделка сценария, Фейковые субтитры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Когда в очередной раз затронули тему комментариев...[Видео с фейковыми субтитрами + текстовая версия переделанного сценария]
Series: Челлендж (fandom Tarantino 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864849
Comments: 53
Kudos: 82
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Старые песни о главном (о фидбеке)

**Author's Note:**

> [Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=862806863&range=A3)

_Анонимы, для удобства обозначенные цветами, и неймфаг Красавчик Эдди сидят на инсайде и обозревают работы одной из команд. Красавчик Эдди по итогам обсуждения предлагает оставить фидбек под выкладкой._

КРАСАВЧИК ЭДДИ. Окей, время оставлять фидбек, народ.

_Все оставляют по комментарию и жмут кудосы. Все, кроме м-ра Розового._

КРАСАВЧИК ЭДДИ. Давай, оставь комментарий.

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Не-а. Я работы не комменчу.

КРАСАВЧИК ЭДДИ. Не комментишь?

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Не считаю нужным.

КРАСАВЧИК ЭДДИ. Не считаешь нужным комментировать?

М-Р СИНИЙ. Знаешь, сколько эти чуваки фидбека получают? Нихера не получают.

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Если им мало фидбечат — пусть не играют.

_Все смеются._

КРАСАВЧИК ЭДДИ. Блядь, последний жид такого не ляпнет. Давай-ка разберемся, ты никому не оставляешь комментариев?

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Не оставляю, потому что на анонимках говорят, что я должен оставить. Ну то есть, если я вижу, что принесли что-то клёвое — я могу отправить смайлик или черкнуть пару строк. Но комментить обычные работы — это тупо. В конце концов, они делают то, что должны.

М-Р СИНИЙ. Эй, команда старалась.

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Возможно, они старались, но они не сделали ничего особенного.

М-Р СИНИЙ. А что тебе надо? Отвести тебя за угол и отсосать?

_Все смеются._

КРАСАВЧИК ЭДДИ. За такое я бы выдал больше пары смайликов.

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Слушай, я оставлял им заявку на фем, окей? И за всё это время они принесли три драббла. Если приносишь драбблы на заявку, то приноси минимум шесть.

М-Р БЛОНДИН. Шесть? Может, команда была охуенно занята в реале?

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Если команда играет на ФБ, она не может быть "охуенно занята в реале".

КРАСАВЧИК ЭДДИ. Извини, м-р Розовый, но вот что тебе нахуй не нужно, так это еще один фемный драббл.

_Все смеются._

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Да Господи, они ж с голоду не помирают. Они же получают свои голоса с кудосами. Я тоже получал, и мне не так везло, чтобы инсайд считал мои работы заслуживающими распространенного фидбека.

М-Р СИНИЙ. То есть тебе наплевать, что им важен твой фидбек?

_М-р Розовый потирает большой палец об указательный._

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Знаешь, что это? Самая маленькая скрипка в мире, которая играет только на фандомной битве.

М-Р БЕЛЫЙ. Ты не соображаешь, что говоришь. Люди пашут, как проклятые. Это тяжелый труд.

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. На РСИА тоже тяжело, но там фидбека не требуют. А почему нет? Тоже творчество. Но нет, аноны говорят: "Вот этим фидбек не давать, а вот этим давать". Херня всё это!

М-Р БЕЛЫЙ. Фандомная битва — место номер один для авторов, не имеющих возможности влиться в другой фандомный движ. Это фидбек, который может получить любой автор, чтобы почувствовать себя частью комьюнити. Всё это только за счет комментов.

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Да пошло оно всё нахуй.

_Все смеются._

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Очень жаль, что на ФБ так мало комментят. Это полная хуйня. Но я-то в этом не виноват! Похоже, команды на ФБ — одна из тех многих групп фандомщиков, которых их читатели регулярно ебут в жопу вместо комментирования. Покажи мне тред, где обсуждают решение, и я подпишусь на уведомления. Сделают голосование — я оставлю свой голос. Но чего я не оставлю — комментарий. Если им мало фидбечат, то могу сказать одно: "Старайся, блядь, лучше". А если думаешь, что я буду вкладываться в их мотивацию, то хуй ты угадал.

М-Р ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ. Он меня убедил. Удали мой кудос из-под фанфика

КРАСАВЧИК ЭДДИ. Поздно. Кудос удалить нельзя.

_Оранжевый раздосадован. Тред догоняет Джо, который и зафорсил команду для обсуждения._

ДЖО. Окей, аноны, сроки поджимают. Минуточку. Кто коммент не оставил?

М-Р ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ. М-р Розовый.

ДЖО (м-ру Оранжевому). М-р Розовый? (м-ру Розовому) Почему?

М-Р ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ. Он не комментит.

ДЖО (м-ру Оранжевому). Не комментит? (м-ру Розовому) Почему ты не комментишь?

М-Р ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ. Он не считает нужным.

ДЖО (м-ру Оранжевому). Заткнись. (м-ру Розовому) Что значит "не считаешь нужным"? Ну-ка давай сюда коммент, урод неблагодарный. Моя команды хуярила драбблы на твою заявку.

М-Р РОЗОВЫЙ. Окей, раз это твоя команда — я отфидбечу. В другой ситуации я бы не стал.

_М-р Розовый оставляет комментарий._

ДЖО. Насрать мне на "другую ситуацию". Просто оставь им сраный комментарий, как все остальные.

_Все встают. Экран затемняется._

**КОНЕЦ СЦЕНЫ.**


End file.
